Bittersweet
by sparkpink216
Summary: /Oneshot. It is the devastating future, and Levy has finished writing a letter to Lucy. She starts to reminisce about the friends she lost. She comes across the person who meant the most to her. Who, even though he is departed, still gives her hope. Based on Manga ch. 297, when Levy is crying while writing a letter to Lucy. Mostly Fairy Tail-centric, but includes GaLe. (:


"Lu-chan... That one died, even though I loved... I can't express it in words." Tears freely poured out of Levy's eyes, staining the wrinkly paper, as she wrote desperately, "Someone, save us!" Her hands trembled and dropped the pen abruptly. She breathed raggedly and stared at her lap. She slowly lifted her head after silently weeping a bit, and turned slightly to the right.

On Levy's desk was a picture frame. An old frame with an old photo inside it stood on her table. Levy sharply turned her head left and shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to look at it._ It's just going to hurt you even more, Levy. Just don't look at it, _she thought. Her head turned further left and she slightly opened her eyes. Yet, she had forgotten that _those_ things were still there. She gasped, and briskly faced the wall in front of her. Then, her eyes travelled up the wall to where a torn, tattered flag with the Fairy Tail insignia hung. Groaning, Levy bent her head down and covered her face with her hands. Everywhere she turned, there was something that reminded her of that fateful night. That fateful night, when they lost to fate.

On her left, the bandaged, lifeless bodies of the companions that she could salvage from the wreckage; an old, but such a meaningful symbol of family in front of her, and the picture on her right completed it. All her past in one room, there to remind her of what she lost. Eventually, Levy gave in to herself and turned her head to the right to peek at the picture.

The picture was important to her, but she ignored it every day. Occasionally, she cleaned it meticulously, but shunned it everyday. Her most prized possession was also her most rued and regretted treasure. It provided a cheerful ambience, but at the same time, provided a cruel reminder. She wanted to remember, but once she did, she instantly wanted to forget. Beautifully, but painfully, the picture frame took her into the past.

Her shaking fingers touched the fragile, cold glass. Surprisingly, her fingers stopped quivering. Resolutely, she disregarded the people in the picture, and decided to take in the surroundings first. It was not her first time looking at this picture, obviously, but she pretended like it was. _We were so joyful. We won. But we lost._

She closed her eyes and began to calm down. She took in a deep breath, and felt warm inside, as if the sunlight that brightened everything in the picture could also brighten her heavy heart. Opening her eyes, she finally moved on into the people in the precious photo. Her own guild-mates. Pointing at each member delicately with her small finger, she said their names and described their best attributes, and evoked herself why she loved them as her dearest friends.

He... could brighten your day. He was passionate, like an eternal fire. _Lu-chan should know, _Levy thought, quietly giggling. She... was always a dependable friend. Powerful and ardent, like her scarlet hair. She lived for her friends and for her guild. He... was calm, cool, and collected. He could fight for the ones he loved. He seemed cold and freezing, but he understood you. She... was youthful and sweet. She was like your oxygen on a suffocating day. One could describe her as a refreshing breeze.

Eventually, Levy described everyone in the picture, except for one. He was the one she anticipated, but dreaded to acknowledge. This was because he had such a lasting impact on her heart; she would never forget his loving touch, although he was gone from this world, like most of the others.

Her delicate finger gently caressed this person in the picture as if she could feel his long, unexpectedly, soft, sable hair. Then, she proceeded to outline his strong jawline and muscly arms with her finger, her eyes twinkling. She poked at his metal studs, which glinted in the photograph. His crimson eyes pierced her even through the picture. It was enough to make her blush. She felt as if he was still there, and his soul was still within her.  
He... was mean. He talked with her in a condescending manner. He was rough and difficult to handle. He was never agreeable or tact, and if Levy's parents saw him, they would have been appalled. But he... was considerate, although he never showed it. If Levy dropped her books, he seemed to be the first to pick them up and gruffly hand them back to her. Whenever Levy got into trouble, he took the blame or suddenly became responsible for it. She never liked it when he did this; she thought he was being his unpleasant, arrogant self. But when she finally began to read between the lines and realize the truth, it was too late. Everything ended that day. Nothing could be done about it. They were all gone. He was gone. But the memories weren't.

"G-Gajeel..." Levy whispered, hoping that wherever he was now, that he could hear her, "Remember I told you on that day? I told you that I loved you... And I always will. I remember what you told me, too. You told me to always stay by your side, and so I ask the same of you. Stay with me. Even if you are gone..."

She knew that Gajeel would disapprove of her crying so childishly like this. After all, how long ago had it been? Still, she remembered the little details. On that fateful day, when she confessed her love to him in the midst of chaos and turmoil, he had replied grudgingly back, "Shrimp... How can I say this... I feel the same way." She was shocked, elated, and horrified at the same time. Horrified, because, well, their lives in that moment were not guaranteed, as there were dragons flying and wrecking the world around them. She suddenly hated herself. She hated this whole ordeal. Why did dragons have to start attacking when her long-time crush admitted he loved her too? Was their love all in vain if one person in the relationship was about to perish!?

Her eyes, clouded with blood from her wound above her eyebrow, started tearing up. He wiped away her tears and mumbled something in her ear. Levy's eyes crinkled up and started weeping loudly as she extended her hand, distressed, calling for him to come back. But he was a lost cause. You could not stop a true guild member from protecting his guild to the best of his ability. "Gajeel, you're so stupid!" Levy screamed. Gajeel turned his head around as he ran towards the source of the fighting and snickered his stupid "Gi-hee!" Then, he disappeared forever.

Back to actuality, Levy couldn't help but sob. Shakily, she placed the picture face-down so she couldn't see it, placed her head in her arms, and cried herself to sleep at the desk. With a whimper every now and then, she dreamt of a different future, a future where all her beloved guild-mates were alive. She dreamt of a future where she reunited with him. Her iron dragon slayer. She dreamt of his sweet embraces. Never to be felt again in reality. She whispered in her slumber, "If I could go back and change the past, I wonder what would have happened... by now."


End file.
